Mirror
by Wings of Wind
Summary: It's Syaoran's birthday and he gets a present he never expected. What is it? Read it and find out. Oneshot. SxS


**A/N: Hello there! :D It's been a while since I write oneshots so here's one at long last. LOL. I actually wanted to write the continuation of my other story; Wolf's Domain, when I opened MS Word but… a stray plot bunny made its way through and kicked the update idea away and demand I write it instead. Not that I mind, cuz this can be the counterpart of my other story where it is Sakura's birthday instead. Anyway, sorry for the weird title but I think it's the only thing that fits, so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. CLAMP does.**

* * *

**Mirror**

It was a sunny day in the newly-built amusement park, the surrounding filled with the laughter of children enjoying themselves with the various attractions in the park with their parents. Amid the cheerful atmosphere, sitting on a bench wearing a sort of haughty look is a 15 year old amber eyed youth, his lips forming a slight frown.

"Where is she…?" he asked himself. Did she forget about today maybe?

As though answering his question, a familiar voice rang out from the crowd, the owner being no other than the person he was waiting for.

"Syaoran-kun!" she called out while running to him, out of breath. "I'm sorry… I… woke up… late…" she explained in between breath, her slightly long auburn hair a bit awry due to her running.

Seeing her in such a disheveled state, he suppressed a chuckle. That's Sakura alright. Feigning disappointment, he decided he wanted to tease her a bit.

"You're late." he said accusingly. "And on my birthday too."

Sakura winced at the last sentence. "I-I'm sorry…" she replied weakly, not daring to make eye contact with him. Syaoran can be terribly scary when he's angry, after all.

A small chuckle made her look up at him, only to see him grinning at her.

"You're… not angry at me?" she asked, albeit a bit uncertainly.

That made Syaoran grin even wider. He ruffled her auburn locks slightly, much to the chagrin of Sakura. "It's my birthday. I can't be angry on my birthday, can I? Though you'll have to treat me to some chocolate in return for that." said Syaoran with a wink.

Putting her ruffled hair back to the way they are, Sakura smiled at him. "Deal." she replied as they went to the stand selling chocolates, Syaoran's favourite.

After her 'payment' to him, the two proceeded to the attractions of the park, enjoying themselves thoroughly. After a slight dizziness from riding the roller coaster, they decided to just walk for a bit, and found a fortune telling booth, apparently making a special appearance for that particular day. The two of them went inside the decorative booth and came face to face with a young woman wearing a gypsy costume.

"Welcome, young ones. Please, have a seat, and let's see what fate has in store for you." greeted the woman as she mixed the cards in her hands with her left hand, returned them to a pile, then divided the cards into three stacks, and put the separated stacks together again, then she dealt nine cards in front of her in the shape of a diamond.

"Cards created by Clow, reply to my query, show before me the true guise of their destiny." She chanted silently.

The woman uncovered the cards. After looking at them in a while, she gave a smile to the both of them.

"Everything's going to be fine for you two. Especially for you, young man." she said as her smile grew slightly. "Seems like your good luck object is… a mirror." She said as she indicated the card with 'The Mirror' written underneath a picture of a girl carrying a small mirror.

The two of them then bid their farewells and stepped out of the booth, Syaoran feeling strangely happier than usual.

"Isn't that nice, Syaoran? A good luck on your birthday. Maybe I should get you a mirror for your present instead?" joked Sakura.

"Then it'd be no surprise, would it?" replied Syaoran as they walked pass a booth marked as the Mirror House.

"Ah!" exclaimed Sakura suddenly, effectively frightening the amber-eyed boy.

"W-what is it? Did something hit you?" asked Syaoran worriedly.

Sakura laughed. "No no! Here, look!" she said, pointing at the Mirror House. "Let's go in! Since the fortune teller said your lucky object is a mirror, maybe something good could happen there!" explained Sakura excitedly.

Syaoran just shook his head in amusement as he walked to the entrance, looking at Sakura. "Let's take your advice then."

The Mirror House turned out to be a fun place to be. Sakura and Syaoran laughed their hearts out when some of the mirrors made them look fatter, longer or thinner. It's also fun to see the countless reflections of them from the mirrors surrounding the place.

"Ne… Syaoran-kun…" started Sakura as she posed in front of a mirror, then turned to Syaoran.

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you a question?" said Sakura, faint shades of red gracing her cheeks.

"Sure."

"U-umm… do you… do you have someone you like? As in, someone you really really like… l-like, you know, that special someone?" she asked as she tilted her head slightly to him.

"E-eh?" was what Syaoran uttered, taken by surprise by the sudden question. "W-why do you ask?" he said, turning an equal shade of red as Sakura.

"N-no reason… y-you don't have to answer it if you don't want to..." she said with a grin as she continued to walk, trying to hide her embarrassment from Syaoran.

Currently in a similar state as Sakura, they walked in awkward silence for a few more seconds when Syaoran broke the silence.

"I-I do." He murmured.

"Hmm?" asked Sakura back, not quite catching what he just said.

Syaoran turned pink yet again. "I said… I do… have someone like that."

The words took a bit of time to sink in to Sakura. "I-I see…" trailed Sakura as her face fell for a second but reverted back to normal as she donned a smile.

"Lucky girl. I wonder if I know her…?" said Sakura in a wondering tone.

"Actually, you do." replied Syaoran.

"Eh? Who…? You don't say… T-Tomoyo-chan?!" exclaimed Sakura in a surprise.

Syaoran broke into a laugh. "Dead wrong." He said as he took Sakura's hand into his, eliciting a surprised gasp from the latter. "Close your eyes and I'll show you." He said as he led her somewhere.

They stopped as Syaoran stopped in his tracks, then told Sakura to open her eyes.

In front of her is a small round mirror, with its side tied with green ribbons, much like mirrors of old. "Syaoran-kun?" asked Sakura, confused.

"The one reflected in the mirror, is the one I'm in love with." said Syaoran as he stepped out of the mirror's range, making the reflection as Sakura's only.

Sakura's cheek reddened as the realization hit her. "The one you're in love with…. Is me..?"

Syaoran nodded at where he stood, unsure what he should do. "I… I've liked you since I first transferred to Tomoeda… five years ago. But… I never had the courage… to tell you, until now…"

"I…" mumbled Sakura, but was cut off by Syaoran.

"I don't want our friendship to be over because of my feelings… so…"

"Syaoran-kun, ssh." Said Sakura with her index finger on her lips as she walked to where he is and hugged him. "I love you too…"

That definitely caught Syaoran off guard, as he was frozen for a few seconds before he hugged her back, smiling. "Ne, Sakura… you can keep my present for yourself now."

Sakura let go when she heard that, though Syaoran's arms are still loosely hugging her waist. "Why? You don't want your present?"

"No, because you're the best present I got right here." grinned Syaoran wolfishly before he claimed Sakura's lips in a sweet kiss.

* * *

**a/n: So, how was it? Okay? No? Oh and for those who are wondering, the fortune telling ritual is taken from Sakura's fortune telling in CCS. I just altered the last bit of the incantation to fit the story. Also, the mirror that Syaoran used for his confession here is based on the Mirror Card's mirror. Because I adore her. :3**

**Anyway, drop me a review? :3 Thanks for reading!**


End file.
